Kevin Kampl
| cityofbirth = Solingen | countryofbirth = Germany | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = RB Leipzig | clubnumber = 44 | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 2008-2011 2010-2011 2010 2010 2011-2012 2012 2012-2015 2015 2015-17 2017- | clubs = Bayer 04 Leverkusen II Bayer 04 Leverkusen SpVgg Greuther Fürth (loan) SpVgg Greuther Fürth II (loan) VfL Osnabruck VfR Aalen Red Bull Salzburg Borussia Dortmund Bayer 04 Leverkusen RB Leipzig | caps(goals) = 36 (5) 0 (0) 1 (0) 7 (0) 35 (2) 3 (2) 74 (18) 10 (0) 53 (4) 13 (1) | nationalyears = 2012- | nationalteam = Slovenia | nationalcaps(goals) = 15 (2) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Kevin Kampl is a Slovenian midfielder who currently plays for the German club Borussia Dortmund. He also plays for the national team of Slovenia. Kampl was born in the german city Solingen after his parents had moved to Germany from Maribor, Slovenia. Career Early career Kampl started his career at the club Bayer 04 Leverkusen. After he had played some years for the second team of the club he signed a loan contract at SpVgg Greuther Fürth. In the winter transfer window he returned and he made his debut for Bayer 04 Leverkusen. In the summer of 2011 he was transferred to VfL Osnabrück. The next year he already joined a new club because of the great season he had had. He was transferred by VfL Osnabrück for €250,000 to the 2. Bundesliga club VfR Aalen. However he only played a couple of matches for this club. FC Red Bull Salzburg In these matches he drew the attention of the Austrian club FC Red Bull Salzburg. They bought him for €3 million in the same transfer window. At the beginning of the 2013-14 season he was nominated for the best player of the league. Borussia Dortmund In the winter of 2014 FC Red Bull Salzburg announced Kampl would join Borussia Dortmund in the winter transfer window. He made his debut for the German club on 31 January 2015. In the semi-final of the DFB-Pokal against FC Bayern Munich he came in the team in the 83rd minute and he received twice a yellow card and thus also a red card in the 108th minute. Fortunately for him the club went through to the final in Berlin via a penalty shootout. Bayer Leverkusen In August 2015, Kampl returned to Bayer 04 Leverkusen. He made 53 appearances and scored 4 goals, including in a UEFA Champions League group match against Roma. RB Leipzig In August 2017, Kampl joined RB Leipzig for a fee of €20 million. International career Although Kampl was able to choose for his mother country Germany he chose to play for the national team of Slovenia. He made his debut for the team as a substitute in the match against Cyprus on 12 October 2012. He played 22 minutes. He made his first goal in the match against Albania on 6 September 2013. Personality and playing style Kampl's playing style has been described as one of constant motion. He is known for his ability to penetrate defensive lines and his enjoyment of challenging individual opponents one-on-one. Kampl is also known among fans for invariably wearing no underwear while playing. Even during winter, in temperatures as low as -10'°'C, he determinedly prefers wearing nothing beneath his shorts. Kampl Category:Players Category:Slovenian players Category:Living people Category:1990 births Category:Borussia Dortmund players Category:FC Red Bull Salzburg players Category:VfR Aalen players Category:VfL Osnabrück players Category:SpVgg Greuther Fürth players Category:Bayer 04 Leverkusen players